A Letter for Peter
by DORK DOG
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The night before her wedding, Wendy remembers that Peter Pan has never received a letter before, and resolves to write one for him.


**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a really long time, but I have been incredibly busy and thus haven't had the time/energy/motivation to write more of those stories. I have sort of reached a block on both, so I wouldn't expect new chapters anytime soon if I were you.**

**HOWEVER, I have a very valid reason for my absence! I am taking voice lessons at a local Christian youth theater, as well as helping backstage with their summer performance of (drumroll please) **_**Peter Pan! **_

**That was my main inspiration to write this story. I've been in a Peter Pan sort of mood, and the thought for this came to me one night. **

**Anyways, I don't own Peter Pan or any of that. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A Letter for Peter**

Wendy gazed out the window, studying the twinkling stars above London. The night air was cool, but not chilly, and thus she stood barefoot on the nearly bare floor of what was once her nursery.

The sight of the stars brought back memories of a childhood she had experienced long ago. The young woman had decided long ago to lock her favorite recollections in an imaginary box in the back of her mind. She had taken to opening this chest in her mind only on certain occasions, and steeled herself for the sadness that may come in their wake.

The twenty-two year old allowed her faltering imagination to be swept away to the one place she would never be able to visit again- the Island of Neverland. She replayed remembrances of herself, John, and Michael with the Lost Boys, and the wonderful times they had with their leader, Peter Pan.

Wendy closed her eyes, a sad smile painted across her face. She could still remember vivid details of the never-aging boy. The way his blue eyes sparkled in the light when he smiled. The multitude of freckles splashed across his. The softness of his warm lips-

_Stop it,_ Wendy chided herself. _He wasn't the One for me. Peter was merely a child's fantasy- not capable of that kind of love. That's why you left to come home. I did find the right man after all, and it wasn't him._

With a heavy sigh, she took a seat on a nearby chair watching the fire crackle in the hearth. A single tear found its way down her cheek and rested on her jawline.

As much as she tried to suppress it, Wendy couldn't overpower the flood of memories that came crashing into her mind, filling her thoughts with remembrances of that faithful night long ago when she and her brothers left everything they had known for the promise of eternal youth and joy in Neverland.

_"Where do you live?" Wendy had inquired of Peter, curious to see where this strange boy was from. _

_ "Second to the right, and then straight on till morning!" the boy claimed, a cheeky grin painted across his youthful face,_

_ Wendy remembered her eyes filling with wonder. "Is that what they put on the letters?" she asked, taking a step towards him. _

_ Peter shrugged. "Don't get any letters."_

_ "But your mother gets letters," Wendy pressed._

_ "Don't have a mother," the boy explained nonchalantly. _

Wendy glanced at the extravagant white gown and silky veil which hung on the doorjamb of the nursery's wardrobe. She was to be a mother soon- a real, proper mother with children of her own. And tomorrow was to be her first step of pursuing that dream she had carried with her since she was a young girl.

She paused, something about her fond memory clicking in her mind like a lock.

_Peter has never received a letter before._

The notion was preposterous and childish, but Wendy had seen the impossible happen before in her lifetime. After all, it was worth a shot to try to send postage to the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up.

Hurriedly, she found a pencil and stationary and lit a lantern so that she could make out what she was writing.

_Dear Peter Pan, _

_Hello, old friend. It is me, Wendy Darling, who you brought to Neverland all those years ago. I do hope you remember me, for you have quite a knack for being forgetful. _

_I have been doing quite well since you left. Though much time has passed since our last meeting, I have not forgotten you in the slightest. _

_Peter, I have not seen you in many years, and so I regret to inform you that I will not be able to return to Neverland. I do not believe that we will be meeting each other again. You must understand… Tomorrow I am to be married, Peter. This will begin a new part of my life, and so I must shed off the things of childhood to become a woman. _

_However, I will continue to tell my children about you. Perhaps, one day they will fly to Neverland to have adventures of their own to share with their children. _

_I have missed you much, Peter, but now it is time for me to finally become an adult. You will always hold a special place in my heart, and I will never, ever forget you._

_With love, Your Mother,_

_Wendy Darling_

_ P.S.:_

_ I am attaching a kiss in with this letter. I would like you to know that I still wear the one that you gave to me to this very day._

Wendy found a small metal thimble and folded the letter into the envelope, inserting the "kiss" inside the paper as well. She addressed it to:

_Peter Pan_

_Second to the Right and Straight on till Morning_

_Neverland_

Placing it on the window sill, she allowed herself a few tears before heading to bed, anticipating the day ahead of her,

When she awoke in the morning, the letter was nowhere to be found.


End file.
